HEY RHONDA! - AMOR DE VERANO
by serenitymoon20
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento que nace cuando menos lo espera uno y por alguien que realmente jamas pensaste ser posible...somos como agua y aceite pero a la vez...nos parecemos -completo el rubio...realmente me gustas...Wolfang sonrio dulcemente mientras tomaba la mano de la joven delicadamente...jamas lo pense...jamas lo espere...el amor es impredecible...es un mini fic disfrutenlo
1. CAPITULO 1 LA APUESTA

...

 _A veces la vida nos puede sorprender realmente, nosotros mismos de pronto no comprendemos del porque en ocasiones es increíble como el amor toca nuestra puerta, como es posible que sea tan… ¿extraño? Realmente ni siquiera se debe pensar en el amor, pues no hay explicación solo se siente o no se siente, realmente como dicen polos opuestos se atraen, polos idénticos se rechazan y entonces de pronto nos sorprende al ver como algunos si pueden ser parecidos pero no idénticos, similitudes puedes encontrarles pero son como dos gotas de aceite y agua, nunca iguales, nunca los mismos pero en el fondo ambos son completamente diferentes a como pensaste y sobretodo nunca imaginarias que estuvieran juntos…._

 _La vida es maravillosa y siempre está llena de sorpresas, siempre nos sorprenderá…con lo que menos imaginaste, la vida es una ruleta donde a veces es arriba y otras veces abajo…_

 _C.M.M_

* * *

Llego una joven pelinegra a una cafetería "Slaussen's" donde se quedó de ver con su mejor amiga Nadine, realmente era increíble lo mucho que su vida había cambiado, cuando era niña, siempre al pendiente de la moda y la glamur pero ahora…últimamente se sentía vacía, observaba como sus compañeras habían formado ya una linda pareja, hasta Helga parecía tener a alguien ya…ella estaba más sola que un perro pese a ser la más popular de la preparatoria pero los jóvenes eran unos idiotas y siempre se acercaban de la misma manera forma, aburrida y rutinaria para declararle su "amor".

Suspiro frustrada, cuando se acercó a la mesa donde su amiga se encontraba –Hola Nadine

-Rhonda hola, ¿Qué tal tu primera semana de vacaciones? ¿Cómo estuvo la playa?

-Igual que siempre Nadine, nefasta –Comento la pelinegra molesta –Mis padres ni siquiera un día pudieron estar conmigo, tenían cenas muy importantes y…y…no me llevaron –Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas antes de sonreír hipócritamente –Pero te he traído un obsequio amiga

Nadine conocía muy bien a Rhonda y sabía que odiaba hablar de lo invisible que era para sus padres y no tanto porque no la quisieran si no porque entre sus negocios y reuniones con personas importantes e interesadas en sus negocios, pues dejaban de lado a Rhonda, sabía que siempre le afecto pero aun así prefería que cuando ella no quisiera hablar no obligarla, cuando quisiera le contaría mas.

-¿Qué es?

-Mira –Dijo sacando una pequeña caja con una tortuga, sabía que le encantaría.

-Gracias Rhonda –Dijo feliz la joven rubia –Realmente es hermosa y…creo que la llamare July

Rhonda sonrió dulcemente –Por nada cariño, sabía que te encantaría –Se sentó observándose las uñas –Oh, esto está mal, creo que necesitare ir a la estética de nuevo, Nadine tráeme algo de beber, por favor

-Claro

La rubia se puso de pie para ir por la bebida de su amiga, en ese momento Rhonda miro alrededor y entonces…"No puede ser" Arnold se encontraba frente a una rubia de ojos azules, quien le miraba dulcemente y…él tomaba….él tomaba. -¡¿Cómo diablos…?! –Se puso de pie sin darse cuenta de que pasaba cerca de ahí un joven rubio, alto, de ojos azules, tirándole la bebida que llevaba encima.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Lloyd?! –Exclamo molesto, la pareja de rubios que estaban en aquella mesa desde el grito de Rhonda se exaltaron y habían puesto atención a la escena, aunque la rubia nerviosa decidió que era hora de salir.

-Lo lamento mucho –Exclamo la joven tratando de que Wolfang no se molestara mas, pues siempre desde que eran niños tuvo fama de ser un matón y ahora en la preparatoria no había cambiado pero ella…ella era Rhonda Wellington Lloyd –Pero para la otra deberías tener más cuidado, además la culpa fue tuya por obstruir el camino de esta belleza –Dijo arrogantemente

-¡Espero que sigas con tu "belleza" después de esto! –Le echo encima lo que quedaba de su bebida en el cabello

-¡Aaaah! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Carmton?! –Grito enloquecida la joven al sentir la poca malteada que llevaba ese joven

-Eso es para que aprendas a no estorbarme

-¡¿Quién es el estorbo?! ¡No sabes con quien estas tratando! –Grito la joven aventándole la bebida que en ese momento Nadine llevaba

-¡Esto sí que…! –Se iba a abalanzar sobre ella, cuando un joven más entro en la pelea

-¡Basta los dos! –Si…como siempre el que intervino fue Arnold, quien dejo ir a la joven con la que estaba pero el decidió ayudar. –Wolfang lo que paso fue un accidente y antes que cualquier cosa, Rhonda es una mujer

-¿Y? –Dijo aburrido y molesto –Por más mujer eso no le da derecho a tratarnos como quiera

-Es por esto que tú no eres un caballero, ni requerido en mis fiestas privadas –Dijo la joven mirándolo con superioridad lo que molesto aún más al rubio que gruño por lo bajo

-Tu…te crees demasiado pero no eres nadie y estas más que vacía por dentro, hueca, superficial y sin cerebro…por eso nadie está contigo –Dijo el rubio molesto dando media vuelta y saliendo a zancadas del lugar lleno de malteada

Rhonda lo miro irse, afectada por lo que dijo de eso estaba segura Nadine, lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta con su amiga pero antes de salir volteó a ver a Arnold quien estaba también caminando hacia la puerta pues su cita estaba arruinada.

-Por cierto Arnold, gracias por tu ayuda –Dijo sonriéndole a lo que el rubio le regreso la sonrisa en señal de apoyo –Pero necesito un favor ¿Puedes decirle a Helga que iré a su casa en un rato?

Ante esto el rubio se sorprendió, creyó que no había alcanzado a ver con quien estaba y que solo era la paranoia de Helga pero… -Por…por supuesto pero ¿Porque…?

-No soy ciega –Dijo la pelinegra antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer ante esta.

.

.

.

Un joven rubio de 17 años caminaba hacia su casa hecho furia, realmente estaba muy molesto por lo sucedió en Slaussen's, pero más que otra cosa…estaba decepcionado.

Suspiro mientras pensaba en como su reputación había ido decayendo, si ya no era el chico matón que todos pensaban, era solo que en ocasiones cuando era más pequeño era su manera de mantener todos al margen y que no le llegasen a conocer realmente porque entonces su realidad seria su debilidad, llego a su casa.

-Ya llegue abuela –Dijo a la anciana de unos 80 años que estaba sentada frente a la televisión

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue?

-Mal…creo que ya no tengo trabajo –Comento pues por su enojo había salido sin avisar y además no creía que le dejaran seguir después de la discusión con esa joven –Pero no te apures aún tengo el del bar –Dijo sin darle importancia -¿Ya comiste?

-Si no te preocupes hijo

Wolfang subió a su habitación, realmente la vida había sido muy dura para él y su abuela, tomo aquella fotografía que llevaba consigo durante todos esos años, pero molesto la volvió a arrugar como siempre, dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima –No más –Susurro –Ya no pensare en ti.

Ahora las cosas debían cambiar en la secundaria dejo de intimidar a todos, trato de enfocarse más en sus estudios como lo hacía ahora, además de que se controlaba más al explotar por todo lo que traía en su interior, también no era que del todo había dejado de ser un peleonero con los demás, solo que ahora solo peleaba si le daban algún motivo, como hoy, pero jamás pensó que sería en el trabajo.

.

.

.

Arnold le dijo el recado de Rhonda cuando hablo con ella, la rubia comenzó a hiperventilar y sin proponérselo dejo a su novio en la línea, aquello era una gran catástrofe pues Rhonda era la reina de la popularidad en la preparatoria pero también era la primera en difundir alguna novedad jugosa y esta tal vez para ella era la más jugosa de todas desde los últimos años, debió hacerle caso a Arnold y no esconderse pero ahora…ahora no había escapatoria.

-Mama ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que me cambies de escuela? –Dijo asustada y desesperada

Miriam la miro sorprendida por su pregunta tan fuera de lugar en ese momento pero…tocaron el timbre –Creo que ninguna, linda, ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

Helga sabía quién era –Miriam por favor has algo por mí y di que acabo de morirme

-¡Helga! –Exclamo su madre preocupada y molesta por lo que decía su hija

-Mama

-Basta hija, no sé qué te pico el día de hoy, pero no diré tal cosa, además se supone que estas mejor y además ¿Qué hay de Arnold?

-Es por el que estoy en este problema –Murmuro molesta la rubia

Volvieron a tocar –Iré a abrir –Dijo la rubia mayor al ver que su hija no abriría

-¡No!

-Helga basta –Dijo soltándose del agarre de la rubia quien parecía realmente temer por su vida

-Buenas tardes señora Pataki ¿esta Helga?

-Claro, pasa linda

Rhonda ingreso al lugar, Miriam le indico que fuera a la habitación de la rubia, quien seguramente se había ido rápidamente, Rhonda sonrió y subió.

Helga estaba tratando de encontrar algo para ahuyentar a la pelinegra cuando su puerta se abrió de par en par y dejo ver a la joven por la que estaba así -¡Rhonda, dios…me vas a matar de un susto!

-Al igual que tu Helga –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente –Dime ¿Quién ha estado jugando a las escondidas con Arnold?

-Rhonda…no…no es lo que crees, yo…nosotros –Se sonrojo mientras balbuceaba palabras sin sentido

-Basta querida Helga, está más claro que el agua –Sonrió mientras tomaba asiento frente a la cama de la rubia –Lo que realmente me lleva a una conclusión de mi desagrado –Dijo molesta ahora –Tú tienes novio y no cualquier novio, Arnold es el chico más popular de la preparatoria al igual que Gerald, todas las chicas quieren atrapar a Arnold, por obvias razones no saben que ya es tu novio, lo cual no sé porque… ¿Porque ocultarlo?

-Esa fue mi decisión y es privada –Comento la rubia ya vencida

-Bien tampoco es como me interese, pero realmente lo que me sorprende es como alguien como tú tiene un novio como Arnold y yo…yo sigo solterona –Comento avergonzada y molesta

Helga se sorprendió ante esto pero no se burló de ella ni nada por el estilo, al final de cuentas sabía lo que era estar sola –Rhonda… realmente no creo que estés sola, tienes a tus padres y…

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-¿En mí? –Repito la rubia -¿Porque querrías confiar en mí? –Sin entender la rubia la miro con desconfianza

-Porque realmente necesito…necesito a alguien que se parezca a mí, aunque no sea así, porque obviamente tú y yo somos muy diferentes

Ante esta respuesta la rubia rodo los ojos –Típico –Murmuro pero la pelinegra no la escucho

-Bueno ¿Entonces?

-¿Dirás algo de Arnold y de mí? –Dijo viendo una oportunidad para seguir como hasta ahora

-No pero…no debes de traicionarme si tu hables la boca con respecto a mis cosas, yo también lo hare –Dijo sonriendo triunfante

-Bien es un trato –Dijo extendiendo la mano y la joven la tomo sonriéndole

-Bueno Helga, para empezar yo no cuento con mis padres y es por eso que siempre estoy sola –Dijo Rhonda sin mostrar sentimiento alguno aun cuando le dolía –Veo que tus padres cambiaron un poco y quiero saber ¿Cómo le has hecho?

Helga le miro seriamente –Realmente ¿Crees que hemos cambiado?

-Si al menos eso parece…

-Bueno Rhonda pues te equivocas si crees que todo ha cambiado –Helga tomo asiento en su cama –Mama ha tenido que ir a terapias para superar la separación de Bob, mi padre sigue ateniendo sus negocios y ahora está por casarse con una mujer que odio más que a nadie en el mundo, ahora solo veo a mi papa en la comida semanal que tenemos el y yo, Olga sigue en su mundo color rosa y triunfando en Broadway como actriz principal y además tiene el novio perfecto –Dijo imitando la voz de su hermana –Miriam hace un esfuerzo por estar conmigo como ya lo has notado, está más al pendiente de mí y me hace mis tres comidas diarias –Dijo con ironía –Pero eso no quiere decir que el cambio haya sido lo mejor o que haya mejorado mi vida para ser de color rosa –Dijo cruzándose de brazos –Ninguna vida es perfecta, los padres no lo son tampoco pero nosotros podemos hacerles ver sus errores, cuando yo lo hice con ayuda de Arnold y de la Dr. Bliss mi vida cambio a partir de ahí pero…Bob no pudo soportar más las depresiones y demás de Miriam, así que decidieron que lo mejor era separarse

-¿Y Arnold estuvo ahí, cierto? –Dijo la joven pelinegra

-¿Estas poniendo atención a todo lo que dije? –Pregunto molesta y enarcando una ceja sin entender

-Solo necesito enamorarme y que ese amor sea mi sustento y motivación ¿No?

La rubia se golpeó en la frente –Rhonda el amor…el amor no soluciona tu vida, quien debe hacerlo eres tú misma –Respiro profundamente –Arnold y yo somos un caso extraño, pero más yo, pero él me ha enseñado a valorarme y también a hacer las cosas por mí, aunque debo admitir que él es importante y especial –Dijo con una mirada llena de ternura pero reacciono –Pero una persona no puede ser tu ancla, debes de ser tu misma, yo misma logre que las cosas cambiaran si tuve el apoyo de él y de la doctora, pero quien tuvo que enfrentar al final su realidad y a su familia fui yo, ellos solo estuvieron dándome ánimos pero no fueron mi ancla ¿Entiendes?

-Pero si me enamoro…

-Rhonda escucha esto es algo desesperante y realmente extraño, tener que hablarte de esto cuando… -Pensó lo mejor lo que iba a decir –Quiero decir que el amor no se piensa, no puedes decidir enamorarte, porque el amor llegara, cuando menos lo esperes, de quien menos lo esperes y en el momento que menos lo creas te habrás enamorado de alguien especial.

-Solo quiero un novio –Murmuro la joven cabizbaja –Alguien en quien confiar, con quien platicar y poder sentirme amada al fin, no se…ser…no ser… -Unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron

-Invisible –Completo la rubia entendiendo –Sabes nos parecemos –Comento –No del modo que crees pero…lo que sentimos es parecido, yo sé cómo se siente y no te preocupes –Se acercó a Rhonda –Si te hace sentir mejor puedes contar conmigo, como amiga –Sonrió de lado

Rhonda devolvió la sonrisa –Pero ¿Qué hay del novio?

-Eso deberás hacerlo sola –Dijo la rubia –No voy a ser cupido y además como te dije, el amor no se elige llega cuando tenga que llegar

-Bien –Dijo levantándose –Nos vemos entonces querida amiga

Salió de su habitación, dejando a la rubia más confundida que antes pero aliviada, así que marco a su novio –Hola cabeza de balón ¿Qué hay de nuevo por allá?

.

.

.

Rhonda iba caminando pensando en todo lo platicado con la rubia, realmente la vida no era fácil para nadie al parecer, pensaba en Arnold, después de mucho tiempo pudo estar con sus padres y él ahora tenía una hermanita que todo el tiempo acaparaba la atención de todos, pensaba en Helga que todo el tiempo era obvio que era desplazada por su familia por Olga o por otras cosas más importantes, pero quien estuvo ahí con ella en días de festivales había sido el rey de los localizadores y ahora debía compartirlo todo porque no rescato el matrimonio de ellos, su madre hacia un esfuerzo pero Helga no parecía para nada feliz, su propia vida, tampoco era diferente como pensó de ellos.

-Pobres…ricos todos sufrimos –Dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo tratando de no estar más triste cuando…

-¡Fíjate por donde camin…! ¡Otra vez tu Lloyd!

Rhonda quien habia caído encima de Wolfang se puso de pie rápidamente y molesta comenzó a reclamar también -¡El que debería fijarse y no estorbarme en mi camino eres tu Carmton!

El rubio molesto la hizo a un lado y se dispuso a seguir caminando cuando… -¡Hey no he dicho que puedes irte! –Exclamo molesta

-¡No necesito pedirte permiso!

-¡Soy en muchos aspectos superior a ti y me debes respeto!

-¡No creo que alguien que deba pasar toda las semanas siguientes en la escuela porque reprobó física merezca mis respetos! –Dijo el rubio explotando por fin y enfrentándose a la joven quien le miro sorprendida -¿Qué?

-Nadie…ni siquiera Nadine lo sabe ¿Cómo es que…?

-No importa solo fue una pequeña charla que escuche –Sonrió maliciosamente y vio ese brillo triunfante en la mirada azulada que le miraba –Solo no pensé que fueras realmente una mujer superficial y con cerebro de mosca como todas las de tu clase

-¡Cállate! –Exclamo molesta la joven apretando los puños

-Y si casualmente se me ocurre comentar esto por accidente ¿Qué harás?

-¡Dije que te calles!

-¿Qué me darás por mi silencio?

-¿Acaso estas sobornándome por tu silencio?

-Claro –Dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella

Rhonda saco un par de billetes y se los dio –Toma es todo lo que tengo así que no me molestes más y para la otra no te cruces por mi camino

-Por ahora acepto los 150 dólares pero después tal vez necesite más –Dijo riendo mientras se alejaba de la joven que molesta se fue de ahí.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche en la mansión Lloyd, Rhonda descansaba mientras pintaba sus uñas, trataba de estar ya lo más relajada posible pues había sido un día agotador cuando…

-¡Prima!

-¡Annie!

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –Exclamo molesta mirando a su prima sin poder creerlo

-Vine a visitarte prima, mis tíos dijeron que estarías aquí el resto de las vacaciones solita y yo vine a hacerte compañía

-¿Ellos donde…?

-Fueron a New York, me encargaron que te cuidara –Sonrió burlonamente, su prima Annie, era una joven de 17 años, alta morena pero de cabello castaño claro, ojos color grises y era la más popular de su escuela, siempre competían entre ellas para ver quien era la mejor en todo y si se enteraba de lo de física. Su prima era realmente fastidiosa no la toleraba, siempre competían por todo como ya había mencionado, pero realmente eso había sido desde muy pequeñas y tal vez se debía a que ambas eran abandonadas por sus respectivas familias y por diferentes razones pero a diferencia de Rhonda, Annie era una joven inteligente e interesada, si era superficial pero aparentaba lo contrario, la palabra que mejor la describía era hipócrita.

-¿Porque? –Dijo indignada

-Me dijeron que estas castigada y no tienes muchos permisos, solo para ir a tus clases de regularización para pasar la materia antes de ingresar a tu segundo año de preparatoria

 _"_ _Típico_ " –Es inaudito –Exclamo molesta, ¿Sus padres no pudieron acaso guardar el secreto?

-Bueno mira a mi novio –Dijo la joven mostrándole a nuevo novio, pues era diferente al otro que le había dicho hace apenas unos meses por el chat -¿No es guapo? Es el capitán del equipo de basquetbol de la escuela y dime ¿Ya tienes novio? ¿Has dejado de ser esa niña extraña primita? –Pregunto hipócritamente

-De hecho –La empujo –Ya tengo a alguien que está comiendo de mi mano –Dijo al pelinegra molesta

-¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto ¿No me crees?

-La verdad es que no

Rhonda la miro molesta pero sonrió -¿Cuánto quieres perder?

-¿Perder? ¿Porque me demuestres que tienes a alguien? –Sonrió también –No prima, será quien yo diga –Miro alrededor de la habitación de la joven –Alguien que no sean tus amigos por supuesto –Dijo señalando la fotografía que tenía en su tocador –Te diré quien es cuando lo encuentre y entonces comenzaremos la apuesta, en una semana deberá estar totalmente enamorado de ti y así sabré que lo que dices es verdad y dejaste de ser tan santurrona, fresa, exigente y sobretodo tan superficial y hueca –La segunda vez en el día pensó la joven molesta

-Bien –Cerraron la apuesta –Quien pierda será el esclavo del otro por un año –Dijo la pelinegra

-Desde lejos no creo que se pueda, ¿Qué te parece mejor si me das algo que yo quiera?

-¿Y tú me darás algo que yo quiera?

-No lo creo porque perderás –Dijo dando media vuelta –Te diré que quiero después –sonrió y dejo sola a su prima quien molesta se echó en la cama pensando en el problema en que se había metido.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Annie salió con su prima a dar una vuelta cuando parecía que para suerte de Rhonda muchos de sus compañeros y amigos de la escuela decidieron también salir y se toparon a más de uno pero cuando llegaron al parque cerca del lago, se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando su prima hablo. –Mira ¿Qué te parece ese joven rubio?

Rhonda miro hacia donde señalaba y entonces -¿Qué te parece mejor el otro de por allá? –Dijo al ver a otro rubio cerca caminando por la acera de enfrente

Annie miro en su dirección y sonrió –No tienes mal gusto ¿Puedes con ambos no? –Dijo mirándola con burla –Realmente la gran Rhonda Lloyd puede con todo, tu siempre lo dices y yo creo que si puedes primita

Rhonda comenzó a sentirse mal, pues la primera persona que ella había señalado era nada más y nada menos que…Arnold, quien abrazo de pronto a una joven rubia que sonreía dulcemente al verse atrapada -¡Oh! Es una gran lastima creo que ya tiene pareja –sonrió maliciosamente

-¡Oh no claro que no! No lo hare

-Pero que aburrida –Murmuro sonriendo para sí misma al mirar a Arnold nuevamente, Rhonda sabía lo que estaba pensando

-Ni se te ocurra

-No tengo que pedirte permiso –Dijo y sonrió al ver a otro rubio cerca de donde platicaban –Ve por tu conquista y si se enamora realmente de ti antes del sábado ganas –Dijo empujándola contra un joven que pasaba por ahí.

-¡Annie! –Grito colérica la joven pero ya era tarde, la castaña ya iba hacia donde estaba la pareja

-¡¿Qué rayos he hecho dios?! –Exclamo el rubio levantándose –Mira Lloyd estoy ya me está cansando…

-Necesito que me ayudes –Dijo logrando que el joven rubio la mirara sorprendido e incrédulo

-¿Qué?

-¡Finge amarme por favor toda la semana que entra!

Wolfang se quedó totalmente sorprendido ante la declaración de Rhonda, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando…pero tampoco podía perder sus vacaciones y valioso tiempo de hacer dinero con una mocosa de 15 años pero por otro lado…esos hermosos ojos que desde que vio por primera vez le ocasionaban que un sentimiento puro y dulce naciera dentro de él, pero jamás le tomo importancia pero ahora al verla….sacudió sus pensamientos y trato de pensar en lo que acaba de suceder -¿Co…cómo?

-¡Que seas mi novio una semana Wolfang! –Exclamo tomándolo del brazo exaltada, había tenido que aguantar las ganas de gritar y expulsar todo lo que en ese momento sentía, pero realmente estaba desesperada ¿pero tanto como para llegar a esto? Era increíble Rhonda Wellington Lloyd suplicando al joven más idiota de la preparatoria y matón que fuera su novio durante una semana…esto debía ser una pesadilla…nadie en sus más locos sueños podría imaginarse tal escena y sin embargo alguien vio todo.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _este es un mini fic, solo tendra a lo mucho 3 capitulos jejeej espero que les gsute es uno nuevo para el concurso de facebook ;D :3_**

 ** _espero que les guste y mil gracias por leerme no olviden dejar sus reviews hermosso ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	2. CAPITULO 2 JUEGO DE MENTIRAS

**CAPITULO 2 NACE UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO**

* * *

 _Una mentira puede llevarnos a otra mayor y así, sin un final, el mentir es algo grave y mentirnos a nosotros mismos es mucho mayor, pero ¿Qué diablos se puede hacer cuando uno es adolescente y sin razonar? Cuando las cosas salen imprevistas y sin pensar en ocasiones es bueno pero no lo son cuando la ira está presente, cuando la rabia, impotencia y ganas de superar a alguien más solo para que nos deje de molestar es lo peor que puede haber en el mundo, más porque no hay nada que demostrar a los demás, solo debemos estar felices con nosotros mismos, no debemos hacer felices a los demás._

 _Cuando empieza la mentira muchas veces por no querer admitir nuestra verdad, somos capaces de seguirla y tratar de hacer las cosas para demostrar que era verdad cuando no lo era, pero esto solo nos lleva a un terrible juego de mentiras, juego que en muchas ocasiones no termina bien…_

 _C.M.M_

* * *

Rhonda sujetaba a Wolfang fuertemente del brazo, mientras le miraba con suplica, Wolfang le miro desconfiado y después de reaccionar se soltó bruscamente –No sé qué diablos te pico, Lloyd pero yo no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces… -Dijo el rubio caminando hacia la dirección contraria de ella, pero Rhonda volvió a tomarlo

-Te pagare

 _"_ _¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablara enserio?"_ pensó el rubio mirándola sorprendido -¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Rhonda! –Grito una joven que estaba acercándose a ellos, ambos se sobresaltaron, la pelinegra soltó inmediatamente a Wolfang y el rubio solo quedo sumido aun en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué ocurre Helga, porque gritas?

-¡¿Cómo que ocurre Helga?! ¡No te hagas la inocente y diré a la tarada de tu prima que se aleje de Arnold! –Comento la rubia dando zancadas en la dirección contraria molesta, Rhonda miro hacia el otro lado donde estaba un rubio preocupado y tratando de seguir a la rubia pero la chica morena lo detenía pidiéndole que se sentara.

-¡Annie! –Antes de dirigirse hacia ella, la joven miro al rubio rápidamente –Te espero en Slaussen's a las 5, si es que te interesa mi oferta –Dijo seriamente mirándolo

El rubio no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada molesta y se retiró, mientras Rhonda iba hacia donde estaba Arnold para rescatarlo de su prima.

.

.

.

Rhonda caminaba con su prima quien iba molesta aun porque no la dejo seguir con Arnold –Eres un aguas fiestas, primita como siempre

-Annie debes entender que él tiene novia

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo solo lo quiero para divertirme un rato, al menos que termine enamorado de mi –Dijo riendo

-Son mis amigos y no quiero que vuelvas a molestarlos

La joven morena solo rodo los ojos fastidiada –Bien ¿Y qué haremos entonces hoy?

-No puedo… -Vio nerviosamente su reloj –Tengo una cita en 10 minutos y no puedo faltar

-¿Una cita? –Pregunto algo sorprendida y después de unos segundo soltó una fuerte carcajada –Buen chiste prima

-Hablo enserio y no puedes venir, así que ve a casa y luego llegare…

-Se te olvida que estoy a cargo de ti, así que puedes ir a tu cita primita pero definitivamente yo estaré ahí.

-Es una cita, solo de dos ¿entiendes?

-Si pero….yo puedo estar en una mesa aparte solo, para ya sabes cuidarte

-No…

-¿con quién saldrás?

Pregunto inocentemente su prima cambiando de tema antes de que pudiera comenzar a replicar.

Rhonda la miro un momento y después sonrió –Con Wolfang, ese chico ha estado enamorado de mí desde hace mucho y he decidido aceptar por fin su invitación –Dijo altivamente

-Wolfang ¿Cómo es?

-Es el chico con el que hoy me empujaste

-Eso no es justo, Rhonda, se supone que debía ser…

-Solo quedamos que debía enamorar a alguien, tu nunca me has creído pero esta semana usare a este insecto porque realmente no me gusta, pero lo usare para que veas que lo que digo es absolutamente verdad y que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd tiene muchos enamorados, solo que aún no encuentro el indicado pero al igual que tu puedo probarlos y después desecharlos.

Annie le miro sorprendida pero después sonrió –Bien, si haces que el termine muy enamorado de ti y para el fin de semana te confiesa su amor en un lugar público entonces ganas la apuesta de lo contrario yo ganare

-Bien y por favor deja en paz a Arnold –Dijo con una mirada de advertencia que su prima solo resoplo molesta pero no dijo más y ambas ingresaron a la cafetería.

-Estaré por allá –Dijo la morena señalando una mesa bastante apartada.

Rhonda miro por todas partes y sonrió al darse cuenta de que Wolfang si había ido, se acercó y este le miro algo confundido aun y molesto en realidad. –Vaya hasta que te apareces, no tengo tu tiempo niña

-Dije a las 5, no es nada cortes llegar antes.

-Tengo prisa y no tengo tu tiempo, así que al grano

Rhonda le miro molesta pero entonces sintió una mirada en su espalda, seguramente su prima estaba viendo todo desde esa mesa que escogió, seguramente tenía una excelente vista. –Wolfang, por favor levántate y has como que te da gusto verme

-¿Qué?

-Por favor –Susurro la pelinegra, el rubio conecto con esos hermosos ojos una vez más, dejándose inundar por ese sentimiento que hace tiempo descubrió pero que no podía ser, pues sabia la fama de Rhonda y sabía bien que ella era una de esas chicas superficiales, que no podían ver más a allá de lo exterior, pero no podía soportar verla mal, así que por eso y por curiosidad de la "oferta", se puso de pie y sonrió dulcemente mientras le abría la silla para que tomara asiento, Rhonda sonrió cuando vio esto y se sentó.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto una vez sentado el rubio mirándola penetrantemente

-Bien, hoy me viste con una chica morena, esa misma que está al otro lado de este mismo lugar –Wolfang trato de mirar disimulada pero Rhonda le tomo el brazo –No la mires…es astuta…mira el problema es… -Respiro hondo –Es que estoy en un gran problema ella piensa que yo no tengo novio pero le dije que si –" _No tengo que decirle toda la verdad ¿cierto?"_ Pensó la pelinegra –Le dije que tú eras mi novio, pero ella desconfía y entonces quiero que vea que es verdad, por eso te pedí que fueras mi novio

Wolfang procesaba toda la información, cuando de pronto se sintió realmente molesto por lo que dijo la pelinegra -¿Crees que soy un juguete?

-¿Qué? No pero…

-Porque no lo soy Lloyd –Dijo mientras se trataba de poner de pie

-Espera…seria como un trabajo –Dijo tomándole el brazo suavemente, acto que para Wolfang significo más.

-Eres más estúpida de lo que pensé

-Sin insultos eso no es elegante Wolfang

-Lo que no es elegante es usar a la gente Rhonda, solo para demostrarle algo a alguien –La joven bajo la mirada avergonzada y el rubio exasperado trato de controlarse -¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

-¿Qué? –Pregunto la joven sin poder creerlo

-¿Cuánto me pagaras? ¿Cuáles son las reglas y límites? –Dijo el rubio mirándole hacia los ojos azabache de la joven

Ella sonrió y por impulso le abrazo, abrazo que tomo de sorpresa a Wolfang sin poder reaccionar, además de que no sabía si era o no sincero pero lentamente con el calor de la joven y su aroma dejo envolverse y le dio un semi abrazo -¿Aceptas entonces? –Pregunto ella separándose de el

-Claro, pero lo hago por el dinero

-Oh, claro lo sé –Murmuro la joven pero aun sonriendo aunque su mirada se veía algo más… ¿decepción?

-¿Cuánto entonces?

-Te daré 500 dólares por la semana

-Que sean 1,000

-800

-900

-850 y es mi última oferta

-Hecho –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole –Bueno que comience el trabajo ¿de qué quieres tu malteada princesa?

Rhonda sonrió –De vainilla

.

.

.

"Esa princesa Lloyd me la pagara, su prima arruino mi cita con mi Angel de cabellos hermosos dorados como el sol, ¡Oh! Mi amado Arnold eres tan perfecto y genial aunque a veces desearía matarte por ser tan respetuoso y…."

-Helga –Le llamo el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos al verlo ahí en su pórtico

-¿Arnold? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando amor –Sonrió de lado al verla, había sido un idiota todo el tiempo que no vio lo hermosa que era –Te traje un regalo –Saco detrás de él una hermosa rosa con un chocolate que sabía que la rubia amaba.

Ella sonrió –Gracias –Sonrojada tomo la rosa y el chocolate –Pero aún sigo enojada

-Yo no tuve la culpa amor y lo sabes

-Si pero…

-Mi dulce Cecil –Helga se sonrojo –No me castigues por algo que no tengo la culpa por favor

La rubia suspiro resignada y después sonrió –Bien, vamos cabeza de balón, podemos ver una película antes de que te vayas –Arnold sonrió y extendió una mano, ambos ingresaron a la casa.

.

.

.

Rhonda estaba echa un mar de nervios, estaba con Wolfang en una sala de cine y sabía que su prima andaba acechándola de cerca por algún lado, aunque después de Slaussen's no la había visto o no la vio.

-Wolfang…debo…debo ir al tocador –Susurro la joven mientras le entregaba las palomitas, el rubio sonrió dulcemente

-Claro princesa mía

Aquello era muy extraño para la joven pero era lindo ver a Wolfang en esa faceta aunque era falsa.

Una vez en el baño marco a un número esperando con desesperación que le ayudara pues no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se había metido en todo este juego y lo peor ¿Cómo diablos saldría?

-¡Helga!

-¡¿Demonios Rhonda, tú y tu prima siempre son así de imprudentes?!

-¿Estas con Arnold? –Pregunto avergonzada

-Si y nos estas interrumpiendo asi que adiós princesa

-No, ¡espera Helga!

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

-¡Estoy metida en un gran problema y no…no sé qué…! –Comenzó a contarle todo y Helga no le quedo de otra que escucharla.

Al terminar -¿Realmente te volviste loca verdad?

-Ayúdame

-En primer lugar diré la verdad a tu prima y en segundo lugar no juegues con Wolfang

-No estoy jugando él lo sabe, bueno no toda la verdad pero…

-A eso me refiero, él sabe que tú le dijiste a tu prima que era tu novio, pero en realidad apostaste con tu prima a que Wolfang caería a tus pies sin ningún problema eso sin contar que le dijiste que el insecto esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, sabes que si Wolfang se entera te odiara por el resto de tu vida

-No es eso lo que me importa…

-Por favor Rhonda no seas tan fría, estamos hablando de gente, personas como tú y yo que sienten

La pelinegra solo bajo la mirada cabizbaja –Tienes razón pero no…no sé qué hacer ahora

-Ya te dije la solución

-Debe…debe haber otra porque…es que…

-Rhonda ya te dije lo que es correcto en este caso, pero al final tú decides solo te voy a decir que este juego de mentiras y engaños no terminara bien y tu serás la que pierda junto con Wolfang, pero como dije es tu problema, debo irme, adiós

-Adiós –Dijo la joven suspirando

.

.

.

Wolfang llevaba a Rhonda tomada de la mano mientras caminaban por el parque cuando…

-Rhonda

-¿Si?

Ella miro al rubio inquieta pues desde el cine no había hablado pero ahora que ya lo hacía…

-Bueno solo quería decirte que…esa prima tuya…la que me dijiste yo…bueno creo que…que no deberías confiar en ella

-¿Porque lo dices?

Él se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé…solo es un mal presentimiento –Comento sonriendo débilmente –Solo no lo hagas ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien… -Dijo está soltándose del rubio –Ya no es necesario que me tomes de la mano, ella tiene un rato que se fue a casa

-Claro –Dijo dolido el joven y sorprendido pues no pensó que Rhonda se había dado cuenta, ya que no le había dicho nada antes y llevaban un buen rato asi.

-Bueno…creo que… -Decia nerviosa la joven mirándolo de reojo

-Rhonda, antes de despedirnos, quiero pedirte un favor –Tomo las manos de la joven pelinegra quien le miro sorprendida por tal acto

-¿Si?

-Mientras esta mentira dure –Rhonda sintió una punzada pero ¿Porque? ¿Acaso era culpa? –Quiero que entre nosotros seamos sinceros, sé que solo seré tu novio esta semana pero quiero que seas honesta conmigo y que me permitas conocerte

Vio aquel brillo en los ojos zafiros que le miraban dulcemente, Wolfang no mentía, ¿realmente quería conocerla? ¿Porque? Ella era una persona horrible con el simple hecho de hacer algo para quedar bien con alguien y evitar las burlas ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de ello?

-¿Qué dices, Rhonda?

La pelinegra sonrió saliendo de sus pensamientos ¿Qué mal podría ser? Ella no le diría nunca la otra parte y estaba segura que el tampoco lucharía por enterarse, además ¿Qué importaba? Solo serían amigos -¿Amigos? –Extendió la mano

-Amigos

Ambos se miraron un momento más sonriéndose dulcemente antes de partir a la casa de la joven pelinegra, Wolfang bromeaba con ella diciendo que debía hacer bien su trabajo de novio.

-Gracias por acompañarme

-Por nada –La miro un momento sonriente, ¿Por qué diablos sonreía como bobo? –Buenas noches linda

Rhonda se sonrojo al ver cómo le tomaba la mano para depositarle un suave y dulce beso –Buenas noches

-Sabes, creo que somos parecidos en algunas cosas, entre ellas a ambos nos gusta que los demás nos respeten –Comento el rubio guiñándole un ojo, Rhonda sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Tal vez, pero yo lo hago de diferente forma

El rubio alzo las manos y puso cara de inocente –En mi defensa tiene años que no acoso a los demás alumnos

Ella rio fuertemente –Como digas Wolfang

El también rio pero entonces se volvió a acercar y por un involuntario movimiento la tomo de los hombros y le deposito un suave y dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios, callándola dulcemente, Rhonda estaba hecha piedra sin saber cómo reaccionar solo dejo que el beso fuera, mientras mil cosas pasaban dentro de su interior, para comenzar el debate de si o no golpearlo y sus emociones pues sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y por ultimo su cuerpo y mente comenzaban a divagar por el espacio, pudo sentirse flotar ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

-Lo…lo siento –Dijo el rubio rompiendo tan rápido con el beso que Rhonda no pudo hacer nada más que dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de ¿decepción?

-No…digo…yo…. –Respiro hondo –Nos vemos mañana

-Si –Suspiro también frustrado y se alejó de la casa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Wolfang llego a la mansión Lloyd listo para continuar con lo prometido, después de tener una terrible noche ya que se seguía preguntando ¿Porque rayos bese a Rhonda? ¿Qué diablos me paso? Mientras caminaba se topó con cierta rubia que algún tiempo fue su obsesión.

-¿Qué hay Wolfang? –Saludo ella

-Hola Helga

-¿Vas a ver a Rhonda?

La pregunta lo sorprendió –Yo…

-Tranquilo ella me dijo que están saliendo –Sonrió la rubia amistosamente

-Bueno si…pero

-Sabes hoy compruebo otra teoría que se supone no es verdad pero ahora que lo analizo diferente, puedo decir que ustedes son como dos gotas de agua y aceite pero en esencia son iguales anhelando las mismas cosas ¿No?

-Como tú y el cabeza de balón ¿No?

-Te dije que solo yo puedo decirle así

-Da igual Pataki, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque siempre pensé que Rhonda no era tu tipo

-No lo es…

-Pero creo que mientes, yo no soy tu tipo porque nos parecemos no solo en esencia, si no en nuestra forma de ser y de ver las cosas, Wolfang tu eres un brabucón porque no viste otra forma tu vida no fue fácil y por eso ahora las cosas has tratado de cambiar pero eso no te quita tu poder sobre los demás que impones con una simple mirada, igual que yo te gusta que te respeten, igual que Rhonda, una cosa que tenemos en común y eso es derivado por nuestras familias, segunda cosa en común pero tú a diferencia mía no aceptas aun lo que paso, amigo, sigues con ese rencor y esa es tu motivación día a día, anhelas tanto que esa persona vea lo que se perdió y que no es orgullo lo que buscas si no ganas de devolverle con la misma moneda lo de aquel día, Rhonda también busca estar arriba para no volver a sufrir al igual que tú, solo que tú lo buscas en poder, ella lo ha refugiado en dinero, yo en cambio ya no busco la aprobación de nadie, solo busco mi felicidad –Sonrió recordando a Arnold –Rhonda anhela tener una relación hermosa como toda chica, tu anhelas sinceridad y amor de una persona, aquí sería el único problema que vería yo pero…creo que Rhonda no es siempre una persona superficial ¿No crees?

-¿Porque me dices todo eso?

-Porque a veces las personas no son lo que parece y porque el amor llega de donde menos lo esperabas, porque a veces cuando crees que no tienes nada que ver con esa persona te equivocas y cuando crees que el parecerse a la persona que te gusta y el tener todo en común crees tontamente que puede ser la indicada y que todo estará mejor pero a veces te equivocas

-¿Porque siempre tus consejos llegan cuando más los necesito, eres psíquica acaso?

-No lo sé –Sonrió dulcemente mirando al rubio –Simplemente recuerda que eres mi amigo aun cuando nuestra amistad haya terminado.

-Por culpa del cabeza de…

-¿Qué te dije? –Dijo cruzándose de brazos –No fue solo por su culpa y lo sabes, pero me alegra saber que la persona que llevaba meses llamándote la atención ahora esté más cerca de ti, tal vez así ayudara a que ella se dé cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente y olvide todo lo demás.

-Gracias Helga, pero ella no me…

-No me digas más, nos vemos luego Wolfang

-Como digas Pataki

Sonrió mientras la veía partir y entonces se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, corrió lo que le faltaba hacia la casa de Rhonda pero deteniéndose en una florería…

.

.

.

-¿Saldrás hoy?

-Si debo ir a mis clases de regularización

-Wolfang ira contigo ¿No?

-Tal vez, no lo sé aun porque no ha llegado

-Tal vez se cansó de ti –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Annie, cosa que dejo muy preocupada a Rhonda, miro el reloj, llevaba retrasado 5 minutos, no era realmente tanto.

En aquel momento tocaron la puerta y fue a abrir cuando se asomó por la puerta un ramo de rosas blancas dejándola sin habla –Buenos días mi princesa ¿Cómo estás?

-Wolfang –Susurro Rhonda mirándolo aun sin poder creer el detalle que tuvo

-Mi pequeña damisela, su carruaje está listo para irnos –Dijo señalando un automóvil algo viejo que provoco una risa nada amable de su prima y su molestia por consiguiente

-Bueno yo…

-¿Vamos?

Annie miraba a la joven sonriente esperando atenta a la respuesta de su prima, Rhonda suspiro y tomo las rosas para después dejarlas cerca de la entrada en una mesita –Gina –Llamo a la señora que ayudaba y cuidaba de ella más que sus padres –Por favor ponlas en agua

-Claro señorita –Sonrió al verlas –Son hermosas

Ella sonrió y solo dio media vuelta para irse con Wolfang, dejando a su prima un tanto molesta pero divertida.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la escuela, Wolfang salió para abrirle la puerta pero ella prácticamente ignoro su mano y salió del auto sin ninguna ayuda.

-No vuelvas a ir por mí en esta cosa –Aquello dolió

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! Todavía que hago lo posible para que tu prima no diga nada y…

-No me interesa Wolfang, al rato pasaras por el auto de mi madre a su trabajo, te enviare la dirección, pero no vuelvas a manejar esta cosa y menos para ir a verme

-¡Vaya Lloyd eres peor de lo que pensé!

-No, solo digo la verdad este auto es muy pasado de moda y ni siquiera está en buen estado…

-Era de mi padre

-No me interesa…

-Es todo lo que me quedo de él, después de su accidente ¿Feliz?

-¿Accidente?

El rubio le miro fríamente como nunca antes le había visto, provocándole un gran escalofrió.

-El murió, porque un idiota se pasó el alto, resultando ser ese idiota el que huía con mi madre –Dijo molesto por el insulto a lo único que mantenía de su padre, la persona más buena y la mejor que hubiera conocido en su vida –Tú no sabes nada, no valoras las cosas si por fuera no se ven geniales y lindas o novedosas y es por eso que te dije el otro día que eres una chica superficial y hueca

-Yo…Wolfang –Trato de tomar su mano

-No necesito tu lastima Lloyd, después te veo y si no quieres ir en el automóvil, entonces disfruta del viaje en el autobús, nos vemos.

Otra vez esa persona los miraba de lejos y sonrió maliciosamente, tal vez no había nada de qué preocuparse pero por si las dudas planearía lo que había pensado para el sábado en la noche en la fiesta que estaba organizando, seguramente Rhonda no diría que no o Wolfang y ahí aprovecharía.

.

.

.

Una vez con el profesor de física, Rhonda esperaba que todo esto de los cursos fueran rápidos pues no deseaba pasar todo el día todos los días en ello, pero debía presentar el examen extraordinario el viernes, ni siquiera sabía cómo lo haría.

-Bien Rhonda creo que será necesario que tengas un tutor

-¿Tutor? No necesito un tutor, profesor Bins, si no que me enseñe

-Exacto eso hare, Rhonda pero necesitamos que tengas a alguien aparte y tengo la persona indicada, él va en tercer año y se ofreció a dar clases en el verano –Abrió la puerta y….

-¡¿Tu?!

-¡Debe ser una broma! –Dijo palmeándose la frente con la mano

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho estar tan ausente pero estoy en ensayos para la obra de teatro para "Aida" que se estrena ya el proximo fin de semana :), si son de mexico, df, los invito a verla ;D yo saldre jejejej, no enserio si quieren y pueden ir por fis vayan jejejeje**_

 _ **bueno ya saben que este fic es pequeño para el concurso, creo que solo un capitulo mas y lo terminare asi que espero que lo disfruten ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **pd. prometo actualizar estos dias poco a poco no se cuales eso sera sorpresa pero les puedo decir que ya tengo algunos capitulos de mis fics y otros en mente pero quiero apurarme con estos aunque si no aguanto no me maten :)**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 LA VERDAD A LA LUZ

_Hey Arnold, no me pertenece y este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro :D_

 _disfrutenlo_

 _nos vemos abajo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3 DE AMOR AL ODIO SOLO HAY UN PASO**

* * *

 ** _El amor es tan impredecible, tan extraño, tan complicado como un problema matemático, a veces no encontramos la razón, el resultado a veces es tan impresionante que ni siquiera sabemos cómo fue que paso, pero realmente el amor…el amor es maravilloso cuando se siente y no se piensa, porque realmente no se debe intentar entender ni razonar, solo se siente o no se siente, no se piensa ni se fuerza, sin darse cuenta el alma se ha entregado por completo a alguien, alguien inesperado…._**

 ** _¿Entonces cómo salir de las mentiras? ¿Cómo convencer que no fue así? ¿Cómo convencer de que es verdad? Cuando uno miente a la persona amada es algo complicado poder volver a confiar en ella, pues a veces se pierde la confianza y la misma seguridad que da el amor correspondido…aquí ¿Cómo le harían?_**

 ** _R.W.L_**

* * *

Rhonda iba camino a casa de Wolfang como cada maldito día que había comenzado el curso para pasar el examen, aunque ahora estaba más molesta pues esos días…esos días habían sido realmente diferentes a como ella imaginaba, hasta podría decirse que Wolfang era muy elegante y caballeroso, el joven rubio parecía confiar bastante en ella y sin darse cuenta ella también termino contándole prácticamente toda su vida, su triste realidad y él también le conto más a fondo lo que le dolía y él porque era así, realmente ella no pensó que realmente alguien pudiera sufrir tanto como lo había hecho Wolfang, era algo muy triste lo que había pasado con su familia y también su coraje y rencor hacia esa persona era muy válido pero entonces…

Se sonrojo al recordar lo siguiente del día anterior…

 **FLASH BACK**

Se encontraban en la modesta habitación del chico, Wolfang se portaba muy paciente y amable con ella cuando se trataba de estudiar, lo cual agradecía infinitamente pues realmente le costaba mucho trabajo grabarse todo lo que no hizo en un semestre para un examen único para poder salvar la materia.

-Muchas gracias –Le dijo algo sonrojada y cansada la pelinegra, le miro con sorpresa -¿Qué?

-Nada, es solo que… ¿Acaso Rhonda Wellington puede ser amable? –Dijo riéndose el rubio

-Claro que sí, tonto ¿Acaso no lo has visto esta semana? Quedamos en eso ¿No?

-Quedamos en ser nosotros mismos y honestos con nosotros

-Eso hago –Susurro molesta pero cambiando rápidamente el tema -¿Tendrás algo que comer, Wolfang? Muero de hambre –Dijo estirándose

-Claro –Se puso de pie para ir por algún bocadillo para ambos

-¿Qué diablos me pasa? –Se preguntó una vez a solas, pues todo el tiempo sentía nervios y descarga eléctrica cuando el rubio rosaba con ella "accidentalmente" y todo el tiempo la sangre y nervios la traicionaban más y más.

Wolfang ingreso a la alcoba con una pequeña bandeja con unas sodas Yahoo y algunas cosas para picar.

-Gracias –Dijo la joven al tomar la soda

-Bueno sigamos –Comento tratando de alcanzar un cuaderno pero la joven le detuvo, aunque no lo hizo realmente bien y tomando desprevenido al rubio ambos cayeron al suelo, ella quedo encima de él, sus labios a escasos centímetros, el corazón de ambos desbocándose de emoción.

Wolfang le miraba sorprendido y nervioso, ella miraba al rubio algo intimidada pero igual nerviosa, lentamente Wolfang comenzó a acercarse a ella y ella…comenzó a cerrar los ojos una gran invitación para el rubio quien termino con la distancia y la beso, fue un beso muy agradable para ambos, ella sentía mariposas y estrellas alrededor, el sintió que por fin había encontrado una mejor razón para vivir.

Hasta que…

-Yo –Rhonda se hizo a un lado –Lo siento…yo…mejor me voy –Se levantó rápidamente y tomo sus cuadernos y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo ella…ella había desaparecido.

Una vez fuera del lugar, toco sus labios, preguntándose ¿Qué diablos era lo que le pasaba?

 **END FLASH BACK**

Sin darse cuenta ya era viernes por la tarde, mañana en la fiesta…Wolfang debía confesarle su amor enfrente de todos como había apostado para que su prima la dejara en paz por fin y…y…debía pagar y cerrar para siempre esa etapa de su vida.

Toco el timbre -¡Voy! –Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta -¿Quién viene a molestarme…? –La rubia miro sorprendida por un momento a la pelinegra pero después frunció su ceño molesta -¡¿Qué quieres princesa?!

-Tu ayuda…por favor ¡Helga estoy desesperada!

.

.

.

-Sabes princesa yo te lo advertí y ahora es tarde, uno de los dos saldrá lastimado

Rhonda bajo su mirada avergonzada –Vine a que me ayudes no a que me digas errores que ya se Pataki

-Si quieres que te mienta, estas en el lugar equivocado princesa, yo no soy alguna de tus súbitas que para estar contigo te mienten

Helga tenía razón, pensó muy a su pesar –Lo que deseo, es que no me digas que ya no puedo hacer nada, sino ¿Qué puedo hacer? Porque…bueno…cielos, nunca pensé decir esto

-¿Qué?

-Bueno…el…me…me gus…

-Aja

-Me…me

-¡Demonios dilo ya!

-¡Me gusta! ¡¿Contenta?!

-Un poco, bien –Se sentó a un lado mío pensando, suponía –Bueno pues…por la situación en la que estas princesita por tu culpa –La pelinegra le miro con mala cara –Creo que lo mejor es que le digas a Wolfang que lo amas

-¡Nunca dije la palabra amor!

-Vamos Rhonda no soy tonta, si quieres que el chico no te odie por el resto de tu vida, haremos las cosas a mi modo ¿De acuerdo?

Rhonda gruño pero dejo que ella continuara hablando

-Bien, le dirás que lo amas o que te gusta o como sea que quieras decírselo pero se lo dirás, por supuesto antes de la noche de mañana y que toda la catástrofe ocurra, también le tendrás que decir lo de tu prima

-Pero…..seguro que se enojara

-Créeme si se lo dices de manera sincera y sin mascaras no lo hará.

-¿Cómo estas segura?

-Rhonda, Wolfang y yo éramos amigos

-¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto pero ese no es el punto, lo conozco Rhonda y si haces todo como te digo, él no te odiara, aunque no prometo que no se enoje

-Igual puedo perderlo entonces ¿Verdad?

Rhonda bajo la mirada al dejar caer unas lágrimas que por supuesto Helga vio y sintiéndose un poco culpable le tomo la mano –Tranquila todo saldrá bien, Rhonda y estoy segura que no se ira…si se comporta como un idiota…bueno yo bien pudo ponerlo en su sitio –Le brinda una cálida sonrisa que la deja sorprendida pero después le corresponde

-Gracias Helga

.

.

.

Sábado por la tarde, estaba con Wolfang paseando por el parque, habíamos hecho nuestra última clase, pues el lunes presentaría mi examen y él me dijo que merecía un breve descanso ya que había mejorado notablemente y por eso me dijo que el lunes ya podía hacerlo, confiando en el por supuesto accedí a presentarlo.

-Wolfang –Dije llamándolo para que me prestara atención, el azul se convino con el azabache y por un instante me perdí.

-¿Lista para esta noche? Llegaremos y tu prima se tragara todo por haberte molestado –Dijo sonriéndome burlonamente

-Eso creo…sobre eso…yo…debo decirte algo

-¿Qué?

-Bueno la verdad es que…yo…Wolfang yo te… -Sentía el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, me golpeaba violentamente y me cortaba la respiración, sentía el aliento de él sobre el mío, desde aquel beso no había otro pero… -¿Me besas? –Mi petición hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido por la petición, pero de pronto…

-Claro –Susurro feliz antes de acortar la distancia

No pude decirle nada, quería disfrutar los últimos momentos hermosos que había tenido en mi vida, no necesitaba dinero, no…porque pese a que Wolfang había accedido por dinero a ser mi novio, yo sabía que me quería porque sentía sus latidos, sus desesos, sus caricias, sus atenciones conmigo no eran solo por eso, eran muy sinceras y dulces, llenas de amor.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo lamento mucho Helga –La rubia estaba frente a mí, molesta y decepcionada al igual que su novio, mi compañero de toda la vida, tan bueno y correcto, Arnold, él también me veía desilusionado.

-No lo puedo creer Rhonda, Troya va arder esta noche y no hiciste nada para cambiarlo ¿Enserio?

-Lo siento pero…es que…no pude, lo quiero…tienes razón…. ¡Lo amo, lo amo, no quiero perderlo! –Se sintió también confesar la verdad para la pelinegra

-Pues gracias a tu estupidez lo perderás

-Helga

-¡¿Qué Arnoldo?! Tú también lo piensas no lo niegues

Rhonda miro al rubio, pero este solo asintió suspirando profundamente –Odio decirlo pero ella tiene razón, debiste ser honesta con Wolfang, ni él se merece esto

Rhonda sollozo silenciosamente, eran 20 minutos antes de que tuviera que cumplir su objetivo de dichosa apuesta, se sentía terrible y tenía ganas de volver el estomago

-Díselo antes –Comento la rubia –O mejor déjalo ir pero…haz algo para que no sea humillado, Rhonda

Sollozo solo más fuerte

-¡Diablos, suficiente tengo con Olga, para que tú también estés llorando por todo!

-Helga –Arnold tomo la mano de la rubia para tranquilizarla –Rhonda ella tiene razón, se que estas en un momento difícil pero tu sola te metiste en esto y llorar no solucionara nada, mejor ve…ve con el

-Bien

Me aleje de mis amigos para ir seguramente a mi hoguera.

.

.

.

Annie estaba conversando con unos compañeros, cerca muy cerca de nosotros pero decidí no hacerle caso, desde esa vez en el cine, tenía claro que no debía acercarme a ella, pues todo lo que dijo y demás de su prima y encima querer coquetear conmigo, había sido demasiado para mí.

Y para darme cuenta de que tipo de persona era…

-¿Wolfang?

-Perdóname hermosa, ¿Qué decías?

-Necesito decirte algo

-Yo también

-¿Si?

-En efecto pero primero tu princesa

Rhonda se mordió el labio, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su prima quien sonreía en forma de espera.

-Bien pero…necesito que antes que nada me creas ¿Lo juras?

La miro el rubio por unos instantes para después sonreír dulcemente –Por supuesto

-Bien…bueno pues la verdad es que yo…yo…mira sé que terminaríamos hoy pero…la verdad es que…

-¿Si?

-La verdad es que tu…tú me…gus…

-¡Y a su izquierda caballeros veremos a mi prima declarándosele a su apuesta! Ja Jajaja –Rhonda quedo helada ante la voz de su prima, bajo la mirada y no quería ver a Wolfang -¡Que tonta, se supone que la apuesta era que él se enamorara perdidamente de ti, no al revés!

-¿Apuesta? –Wolfang miro a la pelinegra pero esta no la miraba, estaba avergonzada por lo que…

-Así es eras solo una apuesta Wolfang, realmente no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que mi prima se enamorara de alguien tan poca cosa como tú?

-Para ti –Rhonda se enfrentó a la victoriosa de su prima, mirándole con odio –Pero es porque tú no sabes amar, no tienes corazón eres más fría que una roca, Annie, de verdad que siento mucha pena por ti, ya que nunca conocerás el amor con esa actitud. –Dijo mirándola verdaderamente furiosa, cuando volteo a ver a Wolfang, este ya no estaba -¿Wolfang? –Salió corriendo de su casa.

-Ja veremos quién es la que es tonta, prima

-Tu –Dijo una rubia soltándole un golpe que le dio de lleno en el rostro –A ver si después de tener mi puño en tu cara te quedan ganas de seguir siendo tan superficial y hueca como eres hasta ahora, pero sobretodo de meterte con Rhonda.

Arnold miro desde lejos a su novia sorprendido y enternecido por el acto, los demás murmuraban cosas pero segundos después muchos comenzaron a gritarle cosas como _"Heroína, Así se hace Helga, bien dicho, etc."_

.

.

.

Rhonda llego hasta el automóvil viejo de Wolfang, donde encontró al chico sentando en el mirando el cielo, eso jamás lo hubiera pensado ni en sus más locos sueños pero ahí estaba, y se veía hermoso. –Wolfang yo…

-No…no digas nada

-Pero debo decirlo, Wolfang yo me enamore de ti, no sé cómo paso ni tampoco sé si realmente es real lo que siento o solo…solo un amor de verano, aunque…para ser honesta creo que si…si pensándolo bien si…es más que un amor de verano, me gustas mucho –Estaba roja hasta las orejas mientras decía todo esto

Wolfang rio por lo bajo, provocando la molestia de ella –Lo siento, pero…Ja Jajaja ¿Quién no se iba a enamorar nunca de mí?

Rhonda sonrió de lado y se acercó a su lado –Creo que…todos podemos equivocarnos

-Si princesa pero siempre te equivocas más de una vez, no creo que eso sea normal ni bueno para tu salud mental

Ella rodo los ojos molesta, pero divertida a la vez -¿Entonces? ¿No…no me odias?

Él le miro un momento antes de responder –Admito que escuchar que era parte de una apuesta en realidad….me decepciono totalmente pero…también, bueno dije que te creería ¿No?

-Wolfang…

-La verdad es que estos días han sido hermosos a tu lado, no he tenido una vida fácil, Rhonda, pero contigo ahora…creo que veo una nueva y hermosa luz que alumbra mi oscuridad y me hace ser mejor persona cada día o eso espero –Bromeo sonriendo

-Yo…

-Rhonda quisiera ser tu novio, pero esta vez como debe de ser, sin apuestas ni favores de por medio –La tomo de las manos mirándola intensamente –Solo si tú quieres Rhonda

-¿Qué? –Pregunto divertida

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, señorita Wellington? –Dijo sonriendo sonrojado

-Por supuesto que si Wolfang

-Me gustas princesita

-Quien lo diría, tú también a mi Popeye –Dijo riéndose la pelinegra

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo qué? –Pero Rhonda lo callo con un beso rápido pero tornándose después a uno más dulce y lleno de calidez

-¿Acaso me volverás loco?

-Si…como te volví loco este verano

-Quisieras hermosa

-Claro que fue así, por eso ya no quieres solo que sea un amor de verano

-Lo que ya no quiero son primas y apuestas, princesa

-Bien

-Bien

Se fundieron en un nuevo beso más profundo que el anterior, sellando así una dulce promesa de amor, ambos sabían que lo que los había llevado a conocerse más ese verano fue un camino erróneo pero no había culpas pues al final terminaron teniendo lo que ambos siempre habían deseado un amor constante, perseverante y sincero, de ser un amor agridulce de verano, se convertiría en un amor por siempre, al menos eso sentían en sus hermosos corazones con cada roce gentil en sus labios uno del otro, con cada latido de su corazón que ahora sería uno mismo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este fic fue para el concurso, el cual ya termino la verdad si que me tarde pero es que he tenido miles de cosas en la cabeza que no me daba tiempo para estar aqui pero como siempre digo nunca abandonare mis fics, puedo dejar de comer pero no de escribir jejejej ;D es enserio :)**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado ;D es para ustedes queridos lectores, dejen sus reviews que siempre me alientan a seguir**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
